Facts in the Past
by LazyGrayKnightof17
Summary: Setting was post R2, somewhere in immortality where Lelouch discovered something about C.C. and her... past.


Title: Facts in the Past

Author: Jumper Knightof17

Genre: just 'T'

Words: approximately 1,160

**A/N: I am not going to say anything at this point. My real A/N was on the end...**

**By the way, thank you, 'rultas', for your help, despite that i've been bugging you at your busy life.;)**

Lelouch was busy cleaning their attic. It was messy and dusty. And he was the only one who had the guts to clean it. He despised his house being messy.

He lifted a brown box and moved it around a corner. He then suddenly dropped the box. He found it heavy. Even though he was an Immortal, his stamina didn't change. Tiredly, he sat down on the floor and rested on the box. After a few minutes of rest, he began to move the other box and tried to place it on top of the brown one he lifted earlier.

"Argh, this one's… heavy," he grunted, panting heavily as he tried to lift it up.

And a miracle, he was able to place it on top of the first one! Sweat matted his hair and his white shirt turned into a brownish white. He wiped his sweat. Three more boxes to go and he was done.

"This work would be done already if that witch would help me," he said.

But unfortunately, the witch was busy tending their small garden. And that left him to clean the attic, all by himself. Besides, since he was the one who urged her to clean the place, he should do it, the witch had said.

Another box. This time it was heavier than the first one. He tried to lift it up but the weight of the box was too much for him. He ended up falling on top of it. Grudgingly, he picked himself up and kicked the damn box with frustration.

"What's with this box that it made it so heavy?"

He was really annoyed as he opened the box. Much to his dismay, it was all C.C.'s Cheese-kun merchandise. The witch decided to keep her other 'lovely' collections because if she did display all those things, Lelouch would be forced to buy another house for them to actually live in. He could swear that living in eternity could suck sometimes, especially if you were living with a pizza-obsessed witch who liked to collect a yellow blob called Cheese-kun. And fate was so cruel to him, because Pizza Hut decided to make Cheese-kun as their official mascot. They even changed their logo, and this time it was the yellow blob carrying the word 'Pizza Hut'. Maybe he should have banned Cheese-kun when he was still the emperor so he shouldn't have had to suffer this torture. And imagining the years that would flow, C.C. could build a small empire of her Cheese-kun in the future.

"I should tell C.C. to stop collecting these things," he muttered, while picking at all the yellow blobby things in the box. "If she continues to collect these blobby things, we might not even have enough space in the house to actually live in." 'Horrible' images flashes in his mind.

After minutes of inspecting, he placed them all again inside. As he returned the items on the box (because C.C. would kill him if those things got lost or misplaced), something caught his eye.

"What's this?"

He picked up the object. It was some sort of book. When he opened it, he discovered that it was a diary. He smirked when he read the title of the diary…

_Book of my Dreadful Life vol. 60 written by: C.C._

"You silly witch," he almost laughed while shaking his head.

So C.C. has a diary? This one's new, he thought. He opened the diary. The pages were brown with age. They were obviously written a long time ago.

Carefully, he flipped the pages and read through it.

"I bet it's from the 1800's or something, in Edo era here in Japan," because the dates were washed out, probably by time.

He wasn't surprised about that. He knew that they merely existed. They couldn't stay in one place for too long because of their Immortality.

He continued to read. He learned that C.C. met his great ancestor, the first ruler of the Holy Empire of Britannia, and learned of her sufferings and about the person whom she had contracted with.

When he was about to finish reading it, a picture caught his attention. He eyed the picture critically. Then he became curious. He immediately took the picture and hurried downstairs. At this point, he wanted answers.

Because if C.C. didn't tell him, it would bug him for all eternity.

"C.C.," he panted as he reached their backyard. Curse his stamina.

The woman blinked, then turned her head towards Lelouch. When she saw him, Lelouch immediately walked towards her.

"What is it, Lelouch?"

She looked at his eyes. She already figured that something was bugging him.

Lelouch held out his hand. He showed the picture to her. C.C. was surprised.

"Where did you get this?" she snatched the picture from his hand.

"From the attic. In your Cheese-kun collection box,"

They remained silent for a moment. C.C. was smiling. Lelouch was very curious.

"C.C., if you don't mind, may I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

He extended his arm. He pointed at the man, who had long raven hair and amethyst eyes, standing beside C.C. And to point it out, he just looked like him.

"Who is that man?"

C.C. stared at him for a few minutes. Then, she answered him.

"He's my old friend, Lelouch. Back in the Edo era."

Lelouch examined her face and noticed the sly smirk on her lips. He knew that there was something about that guy.

"Old friend?"

"Yes,"

He looked at the picture again…

"Special friend?"

"Maybe,"

"Is he close to you?" he was really intrigued.

This time C.C. faced him. She was amused at Lelouch's curiosity.

"Why are you asking so intently?"

A pause…

"N-N-Nothing," he scratched his head… and blushed.

Of course, C.C. saw that. She started to smile triumphantly. Maybe Lelouch was…

"What if I tell you that we were _really_close?"

Lelouch's eyes widened. So if that was the truth, it meant that…

"So you mean I'm not the only one you've been-"

"Well, you could say it like that," she replied quickly.

Lelouch gaped…

"But our relationship didn't last…"

Lelouch didn't know if he would be relieved or what at her answer. Well, there was always a possibility, he thought. Immortality was kind of boring, so C.C. could do such things like that.

"Why, Lelouch? Don't tell me that you're jealous of him?" she asked teasingly at her warlock.

Damn. He was caught off guard. Curse his curiosity!

"Of course not!" he quickly retorted with a blush on his face_._ "He's already dead, right? No need to be jealous,"

He then stretched his back and it felt good. But when he was about to return to the house…

"But compared to _your grandpa,_you're still a much better kisser than him,"

He stopped. His eyes widened. He tried to digest the word "_your grandpa"._Yes, he was shocked.

"MY ANCESTOR WAS YOUR FORMER LOVER?"

**A/N: Maybe you already thought that idea. It is possible that the 'Lelouch-look-alike' on this Code Geass: Shikkoku no Renya was either Lelouch's matriarchal or patriarchal ancestor. But this is only a theory, guys.**

**And about the last part, hehe,,, it's up for you to decide whether he is a good kisser or not.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this one. Despite my busy life here, I still could manage to pull out something like. Yeah, IDEAS are damn great! They keep bugging the hell out of me! **

**So, that's all folks! Until next time.**


End file.
